For the first time
by Insufficient Nightmares
Summary: Too late. The whispered words sting. You didn't make it in time.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic *-***

* * *

><p><em>Too late. <em>The whispered words sting. _You didn't make it in time._

Sonic stares at her limp body as his friends surround and crowd them, cheering in victory too soon.

_They don't know. They haven't seen her yet._

Sonic's fists clench at his sides and he shoves Knuckles out of his face. "Shut up! I'm not a hero!" He roars, his voice not his own with all of its malicious anger. His friends part, getting the picture as he walks, yes, _walks_, to her lifeless body.

"We've not won anything." He growls, falling to his knees beside her. "We've won _nothing_." His voice cracks and the first wail of grief, from Cream, slices through the air.

"How did this happen?" Knuckles and Tails both question and he leans his head back, his eyes empty.

"Don't ever call me the hero again." His voice is cold, lifeless like the cold girl in front of him. "Don't ever, ever say that I'm always there because for the first time I was too late." _I was too late._

His fist connects with the concrete floor beside him and he screams. "_How could I have been too late, damn it!_"

He stands, walking over to the rubble that encased Eggman. Grabbing him by the collar of his shirt, Sonic jerks him closer, his eyes narrowed and angry.

"How could you give the order!?" He demands, shaking the terrified man. "You're a human aren't you? You're supposed to have a heart!" He snarls and Eggman coughs, his eyes trained on Amy's body.

"I thought you'd save her in time. It was only ever to give you a fright but you... the one time you failed..." He trails off. "I truly am sorry."

Sonic roars with rage. "Sorry isn't enough! You _killed_ her!" He drops him, his hands trembling.

_She had complete and utter faith in you and you failed her. You made her chase you everyday only for her to go home every single night with a broken heart. She smiled and laughed, cheered everyone on, encouraged them the most when she was hurt. She cried the most. She put her friends first no matter the cost. He'd give her a look when she was near. That 'I don't want you here so leave' look. He could see that she knew; he felt relief when she was gone, wasn't near. She was his embarrassment. _

_But now she was his guilt. _

_Your fault._ The voice demands.

He rushes from the building, running from reality. He passes buildings and trees, gaining ground, running farther and farther. Sometime, though, his tears started to flow and when he comes across Shadow, who teases him, the thought doesn't even cross his mind when he slams his fist into Shadow's face.

He doesn't care what anyone thought, not anymore. He'd failed one of the most important people, he'd failed someone whom he hurt everyday. Simply because she confused him; so much younger than him but so dedicated, so in love. How was it possible that someone younger than him was braver than he; brave enough to love so wholeheartedly.

Brave enough to love him; the blue blur, the blue streak. A boy who couldn't stand still for more than five minutes without going crazy. The boy who would do anything to escape any serious responsibility.

Because really, defeating Eggman had always been a game to him.

He began to run again, running and hiding from his failure until Knuckles and Tails find him, alone on a little island surrounded by water.

And for once he doesn't accept Knuckles challenge, he takes the punches thrown at him.

"You - Sonic you need to wake up!" He growls finally when Tails pulls him off of Sonic. "You're not the only one hurting and you running away, it's just causing our friends back home unnecessary worry! Grow up just this once, Sonic! Take this loss like a man, come back home and _move on._"

Sonic snaps, then. "How can I just move on!?" He screams hoarsely, angrily. "She never moved on - she always followed me. Loved me no matter what!" He shakes his head and clenches his hands into fists when his hands begin to shake. "She - She was so fucking pure! Wholehearted. I didn't deserve her, I took advantage of all she had to give and - and I threw it away!" He cries, his tears leaking down his face once more.

"I ran from the responsibility, tore her heart out time and time again and - and she never left me! She just kept handing me her heart, giving and giving and _giving..._ and I was too late! She had complete faith in my abilities and I couldn't save her!" He's crying when he drops to the ground.

"Do you honestly think Amy would want you to continue to run away?" Knuckles voice is piecing. "Take it from someone who took the time to get to know her while you were busy running. You may have been older than Amy, Sonic, but you're still a child." His words demand attention and Sonic shakes his head.

"Just leave, Knuckles. Go." Knuckles sighs irritably.

"We're burying her body in two days. I hope you wise up and come say goodbye." Knuckles hops back in to the back of the tornado and Tails hesitates before jumping back in himself and flying the plane away.

Sonic leans back, closes his eyes and lets himself relax. Takes everything in, pushes everything out.

And then he gets up and races home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: May or may not continue this. Review? I hope you liked it.**


End file.
